Prior art portable sleds are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,808, 3,484,801 and 3,563,562. Such sleds constructed of polyethylene or other plastic, sufficiently thin to roll up as shown in the prior art above, are not sufficiently sturdy for towing heavy loads over rugged terrain including fallen trees and broken rock. Conversely, a prior art sled constructed of plastic sufficiently thick and sturdy for heavy duty use either cannot be conveniently rolled up as shown in the above references or if formed in a rolled condition will not lay flat when unrolled without additional rigid structure or weights at the corners. Such a unit is inconvenient when loading or unloading disabled snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles or other heavy loads. The snowmobile rescue device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,562 is not suitable for rescue of snowmobiles having disabled front skis and requires special hooks on the snowmobile. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,140,878 and 3,432,181 disclose toboggan sleds for recreational use and U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,971 discloses a sled like cargo device with a handle attached for towing.